GP4 2006 Offline Championship
About The 2006 GP4 Offline Championship was the first official season of the brand new offline championship. It contested on Grand Prix 4 which used the F1 2006 mod. The league was hosted by Azrul Zafri aka azschmy on YouTube who hadn't done an offline league for over 2 years. Testing for the championship was uploaded on the 25th September 2015 with the first official qualifying being uploaded on the 2nd October 2015 and the first official race being uploaded the day after. Signed Teams and Drivers Mid-Season Change *From Round 2 onwards Scott Speed was replaced by Swiss Neel Jani. *From Round 2 onwards Sakon Yamamoto was replaced by Frenchman Franck Montagny. *From Round 3 onwards Jenson Button was replaced by Joseph Willows' younger brother James Willows. *Nick Heidfeld was sacked from BMW Sauber after picking up no points unlike his teammate. He was replaced for the rest of the season by Malaysian and host Azrul Zafri. *Nico Rosberg was sacked from Williams due to poor performances compared to his team mate. His replacement is Will Neller's younger brother Andrew Neller. *Jarno Trulli was sacked from Toyota after poor performances with saw him near the back of the field. His replacement was British Woman Paige Knight. *Anthony Davidson replaced Montagny for his home Grand Prix (Round 8), after the team wants to test the ability of their test driver. *From Round 9 onwards, Jacques Villeneuve has decided to retire from this championship, the seat has been replaced by Wais Kuba whose ex-driver for Sauber Petronas for GP4 2005 Championship, 2 years ago. *From Round 10 & 11 onwards, American Scott Speed got the chance to race and replaced Neel Jani. *With 4 races remaining, Rookie Evan Byrne from Ireland made his debut in this series for RBR Ferrari to replace David Coulthard. *Due to a busy commitment by host Azrul Zafri, the league took a long break until the 2nd December when the league came back with practice and qualifying for the Spanish Grand Prix in one video with the race coming the following day. It was also announced that Spain and Monaco would take place on the same week. *From Round 11 onwards, qualifying and the race were combined in a video for the better highlights. Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified within 90% race distance, they were still classified as finishing. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not attend, did not start or didn't join the league in those races. |} Constructors Championship |}